Naruto: Kuroinu Rebellion
by Uchiha no tan creativo
Summary: An ascended being's creation put nervous tension on reality itself. A little—too much— effort on his part or the faintest loss of control could led to a tear—a rupture in the delicate veil of space and time. Alas, Naruto and Sasuke have to pay the consequences. [Crossover with Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru]


Prologue

Then . . .

* * *

1

* * *

A monstrous battle had ravaged the surrounding woods, leaving the previous nests of birds, and crannies of the vast variety of wildlife made a sterile field of death to their environment. Titanic craters littered the land next to the hundreds corpses of ninja still unidentified by the medical corps, but it was the surviving ones who genuinely marked the land with their mere presence.

Were the men and women whose unbounded chakras glittering with the rage of a tempest, marked that plain as something more.

It was also the place where they witnessed the ascension of a mere human to a deity.

Millions witnessed with disgust, consternation and debauchery, as Uchiha Obito, _shattered_ the chains of mortality and ascended.

Thunder pierced the cloudless skies, as an inked orb of ruin—Truth-Seeking Sphere as the ten-tails jinchūriki named them—spread, assuming the length and accuracy of a real spear, piercing clean in what many attributed as the perfect-definitive-unbreakable shield. The spiritual warrior persevered to remain standing and restoring any damage in its harness, but its purpose fulfilled. Sasuke casually let the skeletal structure mend as Naruto landed agilely on the ground behind the young Uchiha.

Pulled from his balance by his redirected attack, Obito took a moment to regain his balance, glaring the attacker, the boy who came from the same lineage like him, Uchiha Sasuke. With unfathomable power, his demonic body began to irradiate darkness—the very same power that his eyes contained.

The ambience was in a complete, suffocating silence, occasionally interrupted by the night breeze faint murmur, and restless discussions among the allied shinobi troops.

Obito started walking.

Murkiness silence allowed hearing his bare feet up to yards in the distance in the middle of the plain.

The two teenagers contemplated, _shuddering_ , as the closest man to God prepared himself for the offensive.

* * *

2

* * *

Sasuke looked in the starry skies in absolute silence as memories of the past filled his view. memories of more halcyon days; Naruto, the good-for nothing that boasted about becoming the best Hokage; Sakura, the useless fan-girl that constantly reprehended Naruto; and Kakashi, the teacher who opened the gates to his greatest techniques by teaching him the basics of the chidori.

Now everything was different.

They became stronger — Naruto inciting the world to follow him. Sakura succoring all the injured at a time with the aid of those slugs. Kakashi supporting them, his eyes blazing with determination.

However, he was unwilling to let _them_ change the world. He had already determined doing it on his own. It was his duty as the last Uchiha getting the power to change the structure of the stained shinobi world. That would have been Itachi's last wish, that Sasuke took fate by the horns.

It was with the _grace_ of a veritable Uchiha that Sasuke lowered his head.

" _Not_ you!" He muttered — his voice lower than a vague whisper, lost in the relentless gale that broke free from the rib cage of the spiritual warrior known simply as susanō. Naruto and Obito turned their attention towards him, without entirely understanding what the young Uchiha was talking.

The gale grew more intense, picking up debris and dirt wherever it could in the wasteland. Dust and resentment filled the air as a pair of scarlet eyes looked with resentment that none could understand above the shadows that his indigo hair locks emitted.

In Sasuke's mind eye, Naruto's image in their Team 7 picture sliced, eradicating him from his mental landscape.

" _I_ . . . will _erase_ the past" the susanō's skeletal arm brandished its dark flames blade.

Naruto stiffened as he remembered Sasuke's words, earlier in the battle against the Ten Tails, when they combined Sasuke's dark flames and Naruto's wind release to restrain the creature.

 _The tailed beasts are inside of that thing too! When it's weakened enough put down those black flames! Kurama and I will take the tailed beasts!_

 _No. It will_ burn _down._

Sasuke's ambitions were destroying the previous shinobi system and subsequently rebuilding it.

He wanted to exterminate the tailed beasts . . .

Eventually, he was going to come after Kurama.

That mere thought made Naruto's vision tinted red.

* * *

3

* * *

Obito's face was impassive and his eyes were frosty pits of apathy—Sasuke's assertion didn't affect him in the slightest.

He was beyond all of them, united—in reality—this conversation occurred just because he generously consented so.

After all, would a god stop to consider a cockroach? Possibly would pause a moment to crush it and enjoy its insignificance before finally put an end to its torment. Now, he was a deity in every sense of the word. In his skin, he could feel everything in his environment—dust, rocks, the very air—but most of all, the shinobi mere presence in throughout the wasteland. Their emotions coursing across their chakra, their frantic heartbeats and the fragility of their desire of living. They were _weak_ , and he knew that impeccably.

They were all insects—mere cockroaches beneath his feet—petty, _vulgar and ordinary_ _ **cockroaches**_ _._

Cockroaches _convulsing_. . .

 _Struggling_ to survive. . .

On top it, the Uchiha seemed _settled_ on making noise, on _daring_ to challenge him.

A particular _annoying_ bug.

A bug he _had_ to _exterminate._

Just like a momentary wave in a pond, something in Obito was brusquely _different_. Whenever it was his look or posture, no one could convey, but something in that man— _that . . ._ humanoid creature—seemed significantly more threatening than before.

Even his ally, Madara, looked concerned.

The fearsome latent power within him, suddenly, became known as Obito's rinnegan, bringing together all of his energy, as a tsunami incoming tide ready to rampaging everything off in a single, overwhelming _blast_ , pulsed with an _unspeakable_ power, paralyzing everyone in its sight range with its _plain_ potency.

The pressure in the air was gradually growing to unbearable degrees, some shinobi even considered the feasibility of _ending_ their lives to put an end to that tension, but when _it_ happened, it was already _too_ late. Breaking free like a river _blasting_ through the offending dam, Obito _made_ his move.

Resembling a lighting bursting his way through clouds and commotion, his move was ephemeral, so fast that he deceptively disappeared, transforming into an ashen blur in middle of the inked early morning ambiance. Any trace of Uchiha Obito simply _vanished_ from human sight; all they could hear was the whistling murmur of the nighttime gale.

All of sudden.

There was a _blast._

A sonic boom.

The delicate veil of sound completely _torn_ apart by Obito's strike, traveling across the wilderness like a _fierce_ deity. Grip of iron, foot blurred by the supersonic velocity.

He appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke in a _nightmarish_ exhibition of supersonic velocity, his only human hand clamping down on Sasuke's face and steadily crushing his skull, with a grip that could tear steel itself.

Sasuke's world disappeared into blackness.

He had no opportunity.

After everything, this was it.

That was the end.

His only consolation was that Naruto was also _dragged_ into his own personal hell alongside with him.

Not having anticipated this, Minato could do nothing but scream helplessly as the Tailed-Beast-Balls hovering in Uchiha Obito's palms all of sudden changed shape and, then, fired at the two imprisoned teens.

The last thing Sasuke realized was that there was an explosion. His conscience sinking into the depths of an abyss of pure darkness, plummeting into the depths of an eternal dream.

* * *

4

* * *

For moments, there were only howling gales, while unbounded zephyrs kicked up dust curtains, plunging the land into obscurity and stupor. Through them, a silhouette became clearer, tranquilly walking towards them. A long, effulgent, jet-black stick gravitating between his fingers.

When the dust was behind the silhouette, the most discouraging panorama they had ever seen in their lives was showed. . .

Naruto and Sasuke were _gone_!

However, Obito was _not_. The winds were _heavy_ with dust and hopelessness as eyes of power emanating radioactive glow.

The battle was lost.

They had lost!

And there was no way back. . .

The world was filled with despair, when the bearer of the ten-tailed beast roared victory into the moonlight night.

* * *

 ** _A mere prologue._**

 ** _But feedback would be kinda nice._**

 ** _Also, please, don't ask me to bash anyone._**

 ** _I_ fucking _hate it._  
**


End file.
